Do You Trust Me?
by Homegrl aka Amanda
Summary: One Shot. Set during Breaking Dawn: "Where are we going? Why are we leaving the Cullens? Our family? Our way of life? Of course, I would follow Alice anywhere without question." Jasper's POV


_This is another Jasper/Alice one-shot. It takes place during Breaking Dawn right after they leave the Cullens in hopes to find a dhampire and save their family. Oh and this is in Jasper's POV. _

_Hope you guys like it. Enjoy... _

This story is dedicated to my amazing cousin Patastic for giving me advice. Also to Cecilia1204 for just being awesome.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Twilight franchise. All the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I do, however, own the DVD, which was signed by Jackson Rathbone XD **

**Do You Trust Me? **

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked in confusion. We just got the news that the Volturi were on their way for Bella and Edward's child. Irina mistakingly informed them that Renesmee was an immortal child and they are coming to distroy her and all who knows of her.

"I need to get away from everyone so I can clear my head and think." She still held on to my hand as she led me to....actually I don't know where we are going.

She was stressed. I could sense that. And I could understand why. There was so much that was expected of her, being a psychic and all. Everyone would want to know if we all would make it through this ordeal alive. What we needed to do. What was to come...

We reached the river that was behind the house. "I have to go to Bella's cottage. That's far enough and Edward won't hear me."

I just nodded my head. There was something she didn't want to tell me yet. Either because she didn't want Edward to hear, or she wasn't sure that it was going to work yet.

We leaped over the river and ran for the cottage. There were so many emotions running through Alice to me. Fear. Worry. Agitation. Anticipation. Determination.

We got to the cottage in no time, of course. It was dark now.

Alice turned to me and said, "Jazz, I need to go in alone for a minute."

She saw the look on my face then added, "Don't worry I just have to do something for Bella to find." She looked into my eyes and smiled. Her smile always comforted me. Giving me the feeling of calmness. I was at ease. I voiced my understanding and she slipped inside the stone house.

She was in there for 10 minutes. I was pacing, wondering what was going through her mind. What her plan was. Alice then came back out. There were new emotions going through her.

Contentment. Determination. Constrained? The cottage was only the first stop.

"Alice, what are you up to?"

"We have to go to La Push."

"Why? We are not allowed to cross the boundary." What was at La Push that was so important now? How were we going to cross?

But, she somehow knew what I was thinking as always. "We're not staying there. We're just going through the land." Now I was more confused.

"Only thing past La Push is the Pacific Ocean." Now I was starting to worry.

She smiled at me, "Exactly." I wasn't going to ask anymore questions. Obviously, she had a plan.

"Come on. We have to go before the others get really suspicious and start looking for us." She tugged on my arm and we were off again, toward the treaty line.

As we were zipping through the trees, Alice was telling me what she was planning. "We have to find a way to save our family. And the only way that Caius, Marcus, and Aro won't give the okay for their soldiers to basically obliverate us, is if we prove that Nessie isn't an immortal child."

She continued, "First thing we need to do is to show other vampires that she is in fact half human."

A smile started to spread across my face. "That's why we're going to the coast....To cross it. Round up Carlisle's old friends. Convince them to go and see for themselves that Renesmee is unique."

"Exactly... We're also going to find your old friends, my dear." Charlotte and Peter...my best friends from my dark past. Throughout the year, I could always rely on them for anything. And I know they will help us in our time of need.

We reached the borderline and was met by the leader of Jacob's old pack, Sam.

"Sam. We need your permission to cross the border and go through La Push to the ocean." Alice pleaded with him.

He was horrorred. And I could understand why. None of us ever asked to go to La Push before. Never to pass through and most importantly never to hunt.

I could tell he was conflicted. He looked around nervously. "I don't know. You're not allowed to go into our territory."

"I know. That is why I am asking you." She reassured him. "It's for the sake of our family. And yours as well."

Sam was confused by her last statement so I cleared it up for him. "There are these vampires that heard ab out Bella and Edward's daughter. They are coming to dispose of her, because they think she is a threat to our kind. And since Jacob imprinted on her, as you know, they are now bound together..."

"And Jacob would fight for her life. Leah and Seth would fight as well, being apart of Jacob's pack now. So even though they broke away from you; you are all still connected. And this could affect the whole tribe....that's why we ask of you to let us pass."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. He was troubled by what we told him. He looked between the two of us.

"Fine. I'll grant you permission to cross into our land...but I will also escort you to the ocean."

"Thank you so much Sam." Alice said. Relief coming from her. She smiled up at him as I bowed my head as thank you. Then we were off.

Running. Running to save the only family I've known in my eternal life. The family Alice told me about. The family we've been apart of for the past 40 years. The family that helped me control my bloodlust.

Then a thought crossed my mind. What if no one goes on behalf of Carlisle? What if we don't find anyone in time? What if they don't believe Renesmee is half-human?

The thoughts went as quickly as they came. I'm sure Alice thought that too. Or seen it to some extent. Her visions weren't perfect, but it was always enough to stay just one step ahead of the game. And I trusted her judgement with all of my being.

We reached the edge of the land and was face to face with the big dark sea. Alice reached into her pockets and handed a piece of paper to Sam.

"Here. Give this to Bella and to Bella only. Say nothing to Jacob about seeing us, until you talk to her." Sam took the note and nodded. "Ok. Good luck" With that, he left. I guess to go back to the border just in case the others were already there.

I turned to Alice and her eyes were shut tight. Her fingers on her temples. Trying to see something.

"They will figure it out in the morning that we left for good. They will go to the treaty line to see if we passed." She dropped her hands and turned to look at me. "I feel really bad about just leaving them without so much as a goodbye, but this is the only way."

We just stared at each other.

"Do you have a general idea of where to go first."

She looked out into the ocean. "I think it's best we go to Denali and tell Tanya of her sister's predicament. Then we can head to Russia...England...South America...Africa. And all points in between."

I turned her head so she could look into my eyes. "What if no one vouches for us? What is your plan B?" I hated to ask, but I had to.

Alice sighed, "If what I see isn't in our favor. Then our only option left is to try and find another half-human vampire." She frowned; dejected. Slowly losing faith in herself.

I sent waves of confidence and hope to her.

"Darling, we will save our family." She was beginning to relax and also gain some self-confidence back. She was always so sure of herself. That's one of the reasons why I love her.

She looked out to the water again and back at me with a smirk on her face.

"Do you trust me?" She stuck out her hand in my direction. She didn't have to ask...she already knew the answer. It has never changed.

And never will. I took her hand in mine.

"Without question."

We ran towards the waves and into the black water. Off to Denali. To save Renesmee.

To save the family.

Our family...

My family.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Sad?? I love reviews. Critiques and everything. I want to improve my writing, not stay the same forever. **

**I'll expand to multi-chapter stories eventually. Have a few ideas but need to map them out first. **

**Well, thanks for the reading...now it's time for the reviewing :)**


End file.
